


In the Universe

by Koffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nervousness, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi stood up and laughed at the random suggestion, they were going to get married in a few hours and Nishinoya wanted to go swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Universe

The night before their wedding was a mixture of starlight and an autumn full moon, the rays of the silver sphere in the sky was carried by a soft wind. Asahi watched as the silver rays outlined Nishinoya. The shorter man was sitting alone at the koi pond, enjoying the silence, which was the exact opposite of what was going on inside the hotel. Asahi was, at first, surprised to see Nishinoya outside and away from the boisterous energy that followed his family -- but also scared Asahi’s family.

Nishinoya needed time to think, he needed the idea of being married to fully sink in. It all didn’t seem real, until now. He was going to marry Asahi in a few hours.

“Yuu,” Asahi finally called his name, as he approached him by the pond, “Every thing okay?”

“Yeah.” Nishinoya nodded, motioning for Asahi to come sit next to him, “So, at this time, tomorrow, we’ll already be married?”

“We will be.” Asahi wrapped an arm around Nishinoya’s shoulders and pulled him in, “Nervous?”

“Not about the ceremony, but about being married itself might be making me nervous.” Nishinoya admitted.

Asahi wrapped another arm around Nishinoya and kissed him on the top of his head, “Yeah, it’s going to be really weird calling you husband instead of boyfriend.”

Nishinoya laughed, but it was anxious laughter, “Oh, that does sound weird, Asahi.”

Nishinoya moved so that he was sitting on Asahi’s lap with his head on his chest. He listened to his future husband’s heart beat pound in time with the rustling leaves on the trees. All sound from the hotel behind them had been drowned out in touch and breaths both soaked in the anticipation of change. 

“What do we do after all this is over?”

“Go home, take a nap.” Asahi said, then added, “Your family is exhausting to be around.”

Nishinoya laughed again, it was genuine this time. However, he could hear the exasperation in his lover’s voice and feel the tenseness in his arms. He wanted to provide Asahi with a few moments of tranquility. He hopped up and held onto one of Asahi’s hands, “You know, there’s a pool on the side of the hotel I’m at, you want to go?” he glanced back at the koi pond, “It’s better than swimming with a bunch of fishes.”  
  
Asahi stood up and laughed at the random suggestion, they were going to get married in a few hours and Nishinoya wanted to go swimming. 

He loved him.

He loved him so much.

There was no one else in the entire universe who he’d rather be marrying.

He was going to spend the rest of his life with him.

And he’d find him the next life if he needed too.

“So, do you want to go?” 

“Yes, let’s go.”

The night before their wedding was filled with underwater kisses and playful touches. The water was soothing on their racing minds, restless thoughts unraveled, pulled apart by the serene side effects of being in water and with each other. As the night continued on, the two ended up falling asleep in one of the chairs on the side of the pool.

The next morning, Asahi and Nishinoya had realized they had both overslept. They were both late for their wedding, and attended their ceremony smelling slightly of chlorine. Regardless of the nasty glares they received from being late, they were pleased with themselves. 

There was no one in the entire universe they would rather be marrying. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ~~!!!  
> Thank you a billion times for reading this!!! I hope you all enjoyed it!!!  
> <3 <3 <3  
> Thank you everyone!!!
> 
> Best wishes!!!


End file.
